Kiss Me Quick!
by iluvJasperHale
Summary: Jas mis-understands Tom and worries that they're relationship has met it's end. Fluff filled one shot


**Hi y'all! **

**I don't know why I said that. I'm not even American.**

**I felt like doing a Jas one shot as she and Tom are my favourite nerdy couple in the fiction world.**

**So Voila! Here is my Jas 'n' Tom one shot**

**Diclaimer: I do not own the hilarious series that is the Confessions of Georgia Nicolson. If I did I would have Dave, Robbie and Masimo in the palm of my hand and at my disposal ready for snogging.**

* * *

It was a beautiful night. Silvery moonbeams were streaming through the open bay window in Jas' room. Night owls were cooing softly as Jas re -arranged her little owls into a straight line at the end of her bed, stroking their beaks softly as she tucked them in.

Jas yawned and hopped into bed, snuggling down under her pink duvet and pulling it right up to her chin. She was extremely worn out as she had just earlier that evening given a very emotional draining performance as Juliet in the well-known play Romeo and Juliet.

She sighed. Jas loved to play the young girl who was head over heals in love as she saw a lot of herself in Juliet. She was in love with a wonderful boy…and that's where the similarities end but it doesn't matter. From the moment she saw Tom at Jennings grocers, Jas knew he was the one, and Tom had told her he felt the same.

She missed Tom even though she had only seen him a few hours ago and felt like time without him was time wasted.

"Oh Tom, Tom, where are you Tom," said Jas wistfully as she turned in bed and gazed at the full moon outside her bedroom window.

Suddenly Jas heard a tap on her window. When she looked out and couldn't see anything she decided that it was a night owl coming to say goodnight to her.

"Goodnight to you too little owl" she murmured quietly.

Then she heard a noise again. Jas pulled herself out of bed, crossed to the open window and looked down into the garden. There was someone trying to climb the vine of ivy against her wall.

_Not again,_ she thought.

It was probably Georgia coming to tell her about Dave. She didn't know why Georgia would try to climb a vine rather than just waiting until the morning, especially after the last time she tried it and ended up in casualty with a broken wrist. Jas was a bit annoyed with Georgia but she decided she would let it go as she was actually quite lonely.

"All right Gee you can come up as long as you're careful. We don't want another repeat of last time," Jas called down.

"Jas, its me, Tom," a distinctly male voice called. "Can I come up?" he asked.

_Oh my goodness_, she thought.

"Just wait a minute Tom I need to put my dressing gown on," said Jas, blushing.

Jas put her dressing gown and had a look in the mirror. Blimey, she looked like Coco the Clown as she hadn't taken off her Juliet make-up. Her hair was all over the place too. Jas wiped the make-up off her face and tried to style her hair with a head band but that looked ridiculous so just put it a quickmessy bun.

Jas quickly did a quick pucker and relax so to as avoid a lip spasm if snogging occurred. The she called quickly for Tom to come up.

He struggled up the vine a moment before entering through her window and landed on her bedroom floor with a soft thud.

A shiver ran down her spine and her heart started to race a million miles per minute. Tom looked absolutely gorgey. His hair was windswept from being outside and his eyes were bright from the exercise of climbing up her vine, _oooohh er… _He was a wearing a brown leather jacket that was Jas' favourite.

"Hello gorgeous," he said. "I'm sorry if I startled you. I just really wanted to talk to you about something important."

"Oh that's all right Tom I was just…" Jas trailed off. Whenever Tom was around she seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Uh, what did you want to talk to me about," said Jas trying to cover up her embarrassment.

"Yes well, it's about us and where we're going," said Tom slowly.

Jas was silent, her mind spinning like the colours of a kaleidoscope.

_What ever did he mean_. Suddenly a strange thought came to her. _What if he wants to break up with me. He sounds so serious._ _Oh no. This is it isn't it? This is the end. He doesn't love me anymore._

Jas started to cry. She never in her worst nightmares imagined that she and Tom would ever split up. To her it seemed they were so in love. She was one hundred percent sure that her and Tom were going to get married, have kids and live in a cottage at the edge of a forest with a large population of night owls and various other wildlife.

Tom, who hadn't noticed her silent tears and inner turmoil yet said, "I wanted to tell you after the performance but there were too many people around."

Jas shakily sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands.

"I wanted to say that…" Tom trailed off and asked, "Jas what's wrong. Why are you crying?"

"Well, sniff, it's just that you're breaking up with me tom aren't you? You didn't want to say it in front of everyone else to spare my embarrassment. You're so thoughtful…" she babbled on. "Its someone else isn't it," asked Jas, the thought suddenly coming too her. "Who is she? Oh I don't care. Whoever she is I hope you two are happy together and have lots of adorable Jennings's babies together," she wailed.

"That's not…" Tom started to say but Jas interrupted him.

"Its alright Tom, you don't have to say anything. I Understand. You lost interest in me because I'm so boring. Gee's right. I'm just a voley girl in really big knickers…"

Then it went quiet and the only sound was Jas' muffled sniffles.

Quietly, Tom sat down on he bed and put his arm around Jas' shoulder. "Jas, sweetheart look at me," Tom said softly. "You know I love you and would never do anything to hurt you."

"Then why are you breaking up with me," asked Jas turning to face him, now a bit angry. Why was he being so nice to her in her time of heartache?

"No Jas, that's not it at all. I'm not breaking up with you," said Tom, steadily looking Jas in the eye.

Jas sniffed. "You're not breaking up with me?" asked Jas, her voice trembling and bottom lip quivering.

"No you daft beautiful girl," said Tom, laughing. "I wanted to give you this," he said as he took a box out of the pocket of his jacket. He placed it in her palm, smiling at her. When Jas opened it she gasped. Inside was a beautiful ring with a silver band and a small amethyst in the middle. It was her favourite gem.

"What is it…" she asked looking up at Tom with wonder filled eyes.

"It's a promise ring Jas," Tom explained. "It symbolises my promise to you that I will always love you with my everything _(ooohh er), _and that one day I will make you my wife."

Jas didn't know what to say. She had her mouth hanging open like an un attractive goldfish.

Tom looked a bit worried.

"Er, Jas are you okay. You look a bit peaky. Do you want a glass of water…" Tom trailed off as Jas put a finger at his lips and said "Ssshhhhh."

Jas looked boldy at Tom and said "Tom, stop talking you gorgeous man and kiss me quick!"

And he did. It was a short but sweet kiss, probably only number three on the snogging scale, but that was all it took. His kiss was like a promise to her. A promise that she would always be his one and only. She would be his.

Forever!

* * *

**Hope you liked:P**

**Please review!**


End file.
